How the fck did this happen?
by nayru9572
Summary: ... Is the perfect question to ask. I mean, how the f*ck did a 13-year old end up in the Varia garden? Even more: how did she convince them to let her stay? Now accepting chapter ideas through reviews!
1. Question 1

Everything seemed like a 'normal' day to her. Hurrying to get on school in time alone, daydreaming in the classroom alone, eating lunch alone, waiting for her lift home alone, going to her room alone, and listening to music, alone. She really didn't feel like leaving her room. It was always the same outside. She closed her eyes as she turned the volume of her speakers up. No-one was home anyway. She felt something grab her T-shirt suddenly. The next she knew she was standing on a path littered with peddles, something in front of her. She knew it wasn't nice of her to say thing, but she couldn't make out a gender. Actually, she couldn't even make out what it was. In front of her was a black silhouette. Just a silhouette and nothing more. It was like a shadow... And it disappeared. It just dissolved into nothing.

And there she was, standing in the middle of a path, alone. She tried to take a step in the direction of what looked like a mansion in the distance behind a lot of trees, but peddles hurt her foot. Instead she just stepped on the grass and sat down, her back leaning against a tree. It didn't take long before a guy passed her by. She didn't say anything. She just watched as the guy with silver hair and a sword stuck on his hand passed her by, not even noticing her. A few minutes later, she saw the guy again. Only this time he stopped in front of her and yelled in something she presumed to be a communicator. 'Voooi! There's nothing at the entrance, have you guys found anything?' After a few seconds he yelled again. 'Keep searching! The origin of that energy peak must still be around here!' With that the guy walked down the path again, walking a bit faster than before.

After what seemed to be hours, the guy stood still in front of her tree again, only this time he was accompanied by four other people. One was a floating baby, the second was a blonde guy with a tiara and a Cheshire grin, another was an ugly guy with piercings and six umbrellas on his back, and she didn't want to describe the last guy. The only thing she could name about him was his green Mohawk and his sunglasses. 'Voooi! How come none of you found the source of the energy peak?' 'Shishishi, don't be angry with us. You didn't find anything either.' 'What did you say you stupid prince!?' 'My, stop fighting you two~' 'Mu, this is a waste of time.' Those guys were just arguing, how come none of them had noticed the little girl leaning against a tree? After at least ten minutes of constant arguing, she snapped. 'Are you kidding me!?' The guys turned around, all of them just noticing the girl sitting on the grass. The girl just continued like nothing happened 'How is it even possible you guys didn't notice me sitting here for the past few hours!? Are you fucking blind!?' In a split second, a knife bored in the tree next to her face, roots grew out of the ground, six sharp umbrellas were pointed at her, and a sword was held against her neck. The girl then realised she should have just kept silent.

She didn't like it at all. She sitting on a couch, sandwiched between guys they called 'Captain Squalo' and 'Stupid prince'. She was pretty sure the latter was just a nickname, but with everything that had happened those past two hours, she wasn't even sure whether her name was truly Vinny. But back to the story; the thing that was troubling Vinny was not the fact that she was in a room full of people that would most likely be able to kill her in less than a second, or that she had no idea where she was or how she even got there. The thing she didn't like was that she was sandwiched between those guys. She liked to be in a corner, no matter what situation she was in because you could see any potential threat. But now she felt pretty vulnerable. She had already told her name and how she got there. And as expected, no one believed her. The only one who didn't seem to think she was completely lying was that floating baby, and she wasn't exactly sure if that was to be considered a good thing...

The situation somehow managed to get out of the 100% life-threatening zone, or at least until that guy showed up. The door to the room got kicked open by a very cranky looking guy. Vinny sort of found him good looking, with that black hair and crimson irises... 'Trash, I ordered you to bring me my wine.' 'Voooi! I was busy with interrogating this intruder!' The cranky guy glared at Vinny, before kicking her into the wall. 'Done, now bring me my wine!' The guy said, leaving the room immediately after.

'Voi, is she still alive?' 'Mu, I wouldn't count on it. The boss doesn't really go easy on people...' 'I'm fine!' Everyone in the room froze. They knew there was a possibility that he girl hadn't died from just one kick for their boss, but they would never have expected her to stand up with only a few bruises. 'How are you alright after that kick?' 'He didn't kick me that hard.' Had she said something wrong? Everyone looked like she was crazy. Maybe they were mad about the damage to the wall? 'Sorry for the hole in the wall by the way...' Now they looked at her even weirder. Squalo couldn't believe it. The kid looked so weak, yet she stood up so easily after a kick from their boss? Squalo knew from personal experience how painful the boss' kicks were... And the girl even apologized for the hole. Who even thought about that in a situation like this? This girl had more to her than she let on...

Since then the Varia allowed Vinny to stay in their mansion. Xanxus didn't expect to see the girl alive again, but he couldn't be bothered with it. Although the Varia didn't seem like they would help her find her home, Vinny decided she had a bigger chance of sorting that mess out if she stayed. Besides, she welcomed any chance from her old life. And even if she had most likely found hell on earth, at least she wasn't lonely anymore... And again, she couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or not.

In the following weeks, Vinny learned quite a lot about where she was. For example: she now knew that she was in the Varia mansion in Italy, and that the Varia was part of the Vongola, a mafia family. She was more surprised to be in a mansion Italy, than that she was about the whole mafia part. She did find it strange though that that Squalo guy seemed so intent to train her. And even if she was kicked in a wall by him, she still found Xanxus good looking. She didn't think such a thought was appropriate for a 13-year old, but what would she know? She never got along well enough with her peers to know that for sure.

She found the daily life in Varia to include a lot of exercise. Her day started with running away from Bel, who was always trying to kill her. Then she had to run from Lussuria, who wanted her to wear the clothes he made. She found them way to frilly for her liking. She did think of Lussuria as one of the nicer members of Varia. Plus, his cookies were superb. After lunch she had to do exercises from Squalo. They mostly existed of sneaking, running, climbing and testing out various weapons. And after supper she could do pretty much everything she wanted. Bel was 'playing' with Mammon most of the time, Lussuria was preparing dinner and Squalo was or practicing or doing errands for Xanxus.

Vinny liked to explore the Varia mansion. Though she was much more discreet with it ever since Xanxus threw her out of a window after he found her exploring the room where he kept all his alcohol. Vinny was lucky Levi, who was patrolling outside, happened to break her fall. Most members of Varia soon found themselves taking a liking to this young, (most of the time) polite girl. Not so much that they would hesitate to kill her if given a reason, but enough not to kill her without one. She was polite if not angered, and helpful enough. Even Squalo found her decent. This of course didn't apply to everyone. And with everyone I mean Bel, Xanxus and Levi. Levi only cared about his boss so he didn't pay attention to Vinny, Bel just liked to see her running, trying not to get stabbed, and Xanxus... Xanxus didn't care about her. To him, the people were just useless thrash, some more useless than others. His opinion about Vinny was no exception. Though, later he was going to chance it to just thrash instead of useless thrash. But for now he didn't care.


	2. Question 2

'Shishishi, how about we spar a bit?' 'No thanks, I don't want to get stabbed to death.' Vinny sighed. The only thing she and Bel ever agreed on was being bored. Levi was doing a mission, Lussuria was shopping in the city and Squalo was playing servant for Xanxus. Thus, leaving Mammon, Bel and Vinny with nothing to do. 'Mu, maybe we could take a book from the library?' 'No. Not after what I suffered there before.' 'Oh yeah, you once got your hands on Lussuria's books.' 'Three times, right?' 'Don't. Remind. Me.' Vinny shivered.

A few months before that, she was looking around in the library when a pink book caught her eye. She knew that only Lussuria would have a pink book. 'Luss, can I read a book of yours?' She yelled. 'Sure!' Lussuria yelled back from inside the kitchen. Vinny made her self comfortable and began reading. On the first page of the book there stood a text saying it was yaoi. Vinny had come across the word a few times before, but didn't know what it meant so she just began reading.

Bel looked up as Vinny staggered inside the resting room and fell on the couch. 'What happened?' Squalo asked. For as far as he knew the only thing that traumatized Vinny was Bel and he had been pretty quit for the whole day. 'Book.' Squalo looked again and noticed Vinny had a book in her hand, a pink one. He took it out of her hand and flipped it open at a random page. After reading a bit he had a disturbed look on his face, and he flipped to the first page with the comment about yaoi. 'Voooi, Lussuria!' 'Yes?' Lussuria appeared in the door opening wearing a pink apron. 'Next time you get your hands on… Books like this, you leave them out of children's reach.' Squalo said as he showed the book. 'Oh! I didn't realise she got her hands on that one!' 'What is it?' Bel asked. He hated to not know what someone was talking about. Squalo threw him the book, and he read a random chapter. His grin disappeared as he threw the book to Lussuria. 'I think I'm going to be sick…' 'Come on! It was a good book!' Squalo, Bel and even the half dead Vinny looked at him as if he had just said Xanxus was actually a pacifist or something crazy like that.

That was the first time Vinny read one of Lussuria's books. The second time wasn't much better…

Somehow Lussuria managed to convince Vinny that not all of his books were like that, and that she just had bad luck to find that one first. So, Vinny found herself in the library once again. This time she ignored all the pink or light blue books, and instead chose a black one. She couldn't say whether it was a good book or not, because she didn't understand any of the words used in it. Her parents had been pretty careful with words like that. Eventually she gave up went down to the resting room. 'Lussuria?' 'Yes?' All of the Varia looked at the book she was holding, remembering how she had reacted the first time she read one of Lussuria's books. 'I don't know what these words mean.' Vinny said as she showed a page of the book to him. The Varia let a sigh of relief. It was just that. But they became worried again when Lussuria froze a bit, unsure whether he should say what the words meant or not. 'Fine then, can you tell me what they mean, Squalo?' Vinny asked when a minute of silence had passed. And he had the exact same reaction as Lussuria. Then the rest of Varia knew there was something wrong with the words. Eventually Vinny had asked the meaning of the words from all of the Varia members except Xanxus, who was in a bad mood like usual. Since none of them answered her she decided she would just search for the meaning on google.

The next day Levi found Vinny lying in the sofa half dead from shock, and no one had to guess what happened. 'How?' Squalo asked. 'Google…' Vinny managed to bring out. She was going to need therapy.

And the third time she didn't even read the book.

Vinny entered the Varia resting room with a book she had found lying around in the hall, when Lussuria reacted to it. 'My~, that's the new book I got! Are you going to read it?' The Varia members all looked at Vinny, knowing how traumatized she was the last time something like that happened. She just looked at Lussuria for a long time. Finally she walked to the window, opened it and threw the book away as far as she could. '*Gasp* what have you done!' 'The world a favour knowing your taste in books.' Ever since then Lussuria made sure his books stayed out of Vinny's reach.

Vinny shivered at the memory. 'Shishishi, I have an idea!' Mammon and Vinny turned to Bel. 'Let's play a prank!' 'Mu, and on who then?' 'On the boss!' Vinny and Mammon looked at him like he was crazy, which he was. 'Do you want to get us killed?' 'No, I have an idea and you two are going to help me.' They had no choice since Bel had already readied his knives in case they refused. 'Okay then.' 'Shishishi, good, now follow me.' They followed Bel until Xanxus' office.

Vinny was nervous, Bel had said she should just wait around the corner for him. What was he going to do? She heard a mini-explosion from the office and knew Bel got busted on whatever he did. To her surprise, she saw her self run around the corner. She pushed a bottle of whiskey in her hands and kept on running. Once far away enough Vinny saw it was actually Bel who was disguised as her by Mammon's illusions. She looked at the bottle of whiskey and wondered what to do with it. She turned around when she felt a murderous intent directed at her. She turned to look in the face of an infuriated Xanxus. 'You stole my whiskey.' He said, readying his gun. Vinny quickly realised what Bel's prank was. She turned around and started running for her life, still holding the bottle with whiskey.

Once Xanxus was like that, the only way to escape his anger was to run. And she was running. Anyone would if they had an angry Xanxus behind them. Even thought she didn't see Xanxus as her boss, she still knew he could easily kill her. Damn that Belphegor! She ran to the Varia resting room where Squalo, Bel and Mammon were sitting. She threw the whiskey bottle to Squalo and jumped out of a window. She landed on Levi who just happened to come back after his mission and kept on running, while Xanxus kept on shooting.

Because of this incident Xanxus started shooting as soon as Vinny even came close to the room he kept his alcohol, and Vinny and Mammon started planning their revenge on Bel.


	3. Question 3

This chapter was not made to celebrate anything, I just wrote it because I felt like it.

'So Xanxus' birthday is soon, huh?' 'Yes.' Vinny and Mammon were the only ones in the resting room. 'Normally we would hold a party, but Xanxus isn't a big fan of those.' 'I can imagine that.' 'So instead of parties, at the Varia we give members vacation on their birthday.' 'So what does it have to do with me?' 'Since it's the boss' birthday, the whole of Varia gets vacation for a week. We decided all the Varia officers were going on the same vacation and since Xanxus doesn't want you here alone, you get to go along too.' 'He still thinks I'm going to steal his alcohol?' 'Do I even need to answer that one?' Vinny sighed. 'In any case, where are we going for vacation then?' 'Japan.' 'Japan? Just like that? That's a bit random, isn't it?' 'Maybe for you, but we have been to Japan on business a few times before so we're familiar with it.'

The next day all of the Varia officers and Vinny were on a private jet to Japan. Vinny felt a bit uncomfortable in such a luxurious jet. She was curious what business they had in Japan before. When she asked Mammon she said she would have to pay her 100 euros for the answer. No matter how big her curiosity was, she couldn't pay her if she didn't have any money! 'We will soon be arriving.'

Vinny looked around curiously. It was her first time in Japan. To her disappointment, the airfield looked just like any other she had ever seen, except all the signs were written in Japanese. Outside was the same. Vinny learned a few words Japanese on the jet after Lussuria got worried about her getting lost. But even so, she couldn't follow what the people they passed by on the way to their ride said. She hoped she had more luck in an actual conversation.

The hotel they were staying was at least five stars. It was just a luxurious as the Varia mansion. She never thought she would get a chance to stay in a hotel like that, but even so, she left as soon as she put her luggage down. Lussuria had told her a bit about the Japanese specialities, and she couldn't wait to try them out. 'Mu, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you.' Mammon said as she landed on Vinny's shoulder. 'Since you've been to Japan before, do you have any place in mind we could visit first?' 'I told you we weren't here vacation, so we didn't look around for good tourist spots.' 'Then let's take a look in the shopping street.' 'Do you even have any money?' 'No, but looking doesn't cost anything.'

The shopping street didn't disappoint Vinny. The shops were filled with Japanese specialities and souvenirs. 'Mu, I'm not buying anything for you, you know?' 'I know, I know.' Vinny really wanted to taste some specialities, but she didn't have any money, and Mammon wouldn't lend her any for sure. She had no idea how she was going to get enough money to buy some specialities.

'Mu, I need to go to the toilet, wait here.' Mammon said. Vinny looked at a stand where they were selling something called takoyaki. It looked so delicious, but she had no money at all. 'Hey kid, are you lost?' She looked up to see who had talked to her. It was a kind looking guy with a slightly tanned skin and black hair. He carried a baseball bat on his back. It was surprising how much that crash course Japanese had helped her since she had no problem understanding what the guy said. 'Ah, no, I'm just looking at the food: I don't have any money to buy something.' 'Hungry?' Vinny nodded. 'I'd buy you some food but I don't have any money either.' He laughed sheepishly. Vinny smiled and looked at the food again. 'You know, there is a food stand close by that needs some help. Maybe you can work there a bit to get some money?' Vinny looked at him with big eyes and a smile. 'Really? Thanks, I'll go look there right now!' She said, waving as she ran of to look for the food stand.

When Mammon returned she found Vinny handing out food at a food stand. 'Mu, what are you doing?' 'Someone said I might work here a bit to get some money!' Mammon wanted to say something but she reconsidered once she saw how much fun Vinny seemed to have. She sighed. 'Fine; I'll go now but I'll see you later at the hotel, understood?' 'Yes!'

When the food stand sold out Vinny got enough money to buy a lot of food. Apparently it had helped the sales to have a kid working there. She didn't know how many euros yen was, but she could still read the price tags. She bought herself some takoyaki and ate them on a bench in a park. Once she was done eating she wondered where she would go next.

'Shishishi, so here you are!' 'What are you doing here Bel?' 'Its vacation for me too, why can't I take a look around?' It was a rhetorical question. Bel would most likely stab her if she tried to answer it. Although it wouldn't change much since he had already readied his knives. 'I'm going to have to run?' Instead of an answer she got a knife bored next to her foot, and that was all she needed. She ran out of the park as fast as she could, Bel chasing after her. Why did he always want to kill her?

In her hurry to get away from Bel she didn't notice she was running through the living district of the town. She ran around the corner of the street and bumped into someone. 'Sorry!' She saw it was the same guy from earlier, only now he was accompanied by a guy with hair that reminded her of an octopus somehow, and a meek looking one with weird spiky hair. 'Ah, you're the girl from before!' Before Vinny could react however, Bel had already reached them.

Fortunately or unfortunately for her, Bel noticed the octopus guy first. 'Shishishi, bomb freak.' 'Knife bastard!' Vinny didn't know why but the atmosphere suddenly got a lot more dangerous. 'What are you doing here!?' 'Shishishi, why tell you, peasant?' 'Voooi, Bel what are you doing!?' Squalo appeared around the corner. 'Squalo!' The nice guy said. 'Long time no see!' 'Voooi, you!' 'W… What is Varia doing here?' The meek looking guy asked. Vinny also noticed he wore mittens. Who wore mittens in that weather? 'Voooi, we're on vacation!' Vinny had to cover her ears because of how loud Squalo was being. Were those guys the 'business' they had in Japan before? They certainly seemed to know each other.

Since Vinny had been listening to the conversation with Squalo, she didn't notice things were getting hot between Bel and octopus head, literally. For some reason octopus head suddenly started throwing dynamite at Bel, which the latter took down by hitting them with his knives. At that moment Vinny knew that she had to start running since Squalo readied his sword to start a fight, and the nice guy laughed saying something about a sparring match and readied his bat which had become a sword when he swung it.

She managed to dive away behind some thrash cans when things got really out of hand. It had become a brawl, while the meek looking one was trying to calm the guys, some baby that appeared out of nowhere shot him. Luckily the guy didn't die; he only stripped to his underwear while yelling something along the lines of: 'Stop the fight with my dying will!'

'Mu, let's get out of here.' 'Mammon, since when were you here?' 'I got worried when I saw Bel earlier and I decided to go look for you. We'd better get back to the hotel.' 'Yeah…' 'Voooi, where is that kid by the way?' They heard Squalo yell. Mammon and Vinny took that as their sign to get the hell away from that place.

'Where are Bel and Squalo? They said they were going out to search for you.' Lussuria asked once they entered their suite. 'Uh…' 'They had a run in with Sawada Tsunayoshi and two of his Vongola guardians.' Wait, that kid and his friends were Vongola guardians? Vinny hadn't expected them to be that young. They didn't seem that much older than her, although she didn't say it out loud. She looked like a kid, but she was already in high school; she was just waiting for a growth spurt. 'They started fighting?' 'Naturally.' 'In any case; we called you here because we decided what tourist spots we should visit!' Saying this, Lussuria took out a flyer with different spots and their explanation printed on it. 'Wow, that's a lot of places…'

The door flew open behind them. Everyone turned around to see Bel leaning on Squalo as they entered the suite. Both of them had serious burn marks. 'Their boss interfered…' Bel said before passing out. Squalo dumped him on a couch and collapsed him self on another one. Vinny found it hard to believe that that meek looking guy could actually do any damage.

It surely became a vacation to remember…


	4. Question 4

Mammon was doing normal things she usually did, like counting money while floating. Right now Mammon was floating towards the kitchen, and she had just finished counting her money again. And she almost lost her ability to fly from the shock of what she saw around the corner of the hall. Vinny and Bel were running again. That wasn't something unusual, but the order was wrong. Because unlike normally, instead of Bel running after Vinny trying to stab her, Vinny was chasing Bel. Holding a broomstick above her head. Which she used to hit Bel. Mammon was just thinking of filming the moment as blackmail material for the next time Bel forced her to prank someone when the two ran around the corner and disappeared. She would've gone after them if commander Squalo didn't appear from around the corner that exact moment.

'Did you also see Vinny running past trying to hit Bel with a broomstick?' 'I think they came from the kitchen.' Mammon and the shark commander walked inside the kitchen to see Levi picking up shards from what seemed to be the remnants of a porcelain teacup, and Lussuria standing next to him talking about how shocked he was. 'Do you know why Vinny's chasing Bel?' 'My~ hello there! I was surprised when I saw it too. I didn't know Vinny-chan hated tea that badly~' 'What does this have to do with tea?'

'Well, Vinny was sitting here earlier, drinking chocolate milk when I offered her tea. She said that she hated tea and Bel must have heard this. He took a cup identical to the one Vinny had been drinking on and poured some tea in it. When Vinny wasn't looking he switched the cups and Vinny drank from it. She started couching and got so enraged with Bel who was laughing that she threw the teacup at him, took a broom and started smacking him on the head with it. Bel ran away and you know what happened next better than me~'

'I've never seen anyone get this violent because of a cup of tea.' 'We'll need to be careful we don't give her some by mistake.' Just then they could hear a mini-explosion. Bel and Vinny came running through the kitchen. Bel jumped out of the window and Vinny followed. Right after them Xanxus entered the room, with his X-guns at the ready. He walked towards the window and fired some shots at Bel and Vinny who were still running away. He then left the room and later the Varia officers in the kitchen could hear lots of mini-explosions outside. Mammon made sure she taped the whole happening for later.

'You ready Mammon?' Vinny whispered. 'My illusions are distracting him right now. Hurry before he notices.' 'Thanks for the help.' 'Don't be mistaken, if I didn't benefit from this also I would charge you a large sum for this, now hurry up.' Vinny nodded and slipped through a half open door.

Squalo, Lussuria, Mammon and Bel were sitting in the Varia resting room when Bel left. Mammon then disappeared and later came back through the door with Vinny. Squalo and Lussuria wouldn't have paid attention to it if Vinny hadn't been cautious for once. She constantly looked ready to start running, and she was completely silent like she was waiting for sign she didn't want to miss, and soon enough they realized what the sign was.

A loud 'Braaat!' could be heard throughout the whole Varia mansion. Vinny immediately jumped out of a window, and from the sound of it she had, once again, safely landed on Levi. But really, the only time that hadn't happened was when she and Bel ran away from Xanxus and later they found out she had landed on Bel instead. Speaking of Bel, he just kicked open the door and looked furious. 'Where is the brat?' He asked, his voice drenched with bloodlust. Lussuria pointed towards the window and Bel jumped out of it.

'… What just happened?' Squalo asked. 'Vinny played a prank on Bel.' 'What?!' Squalo and Lussuria turned towards Mammon. 'What did she do?' 'If you want me to tell you it'll cost ya.' After a lot of hard bargaining later Mammon was silently counting her new-won money. 'We paid, so tell us what happened.' Vinny finally took revenge for the time Bel set her up.' 'The time he shoved the blame of stealing Xanxus' whiskey on Vinny?' 'Yes, that time. With the help of my illusions I kept Bel busy while Vinny sneaked into his room and according to what she told me, she broke all of his knives.' 'Does she have a death wish?' 'Well, he can't stab her if he doesn't have any knives, so her plan was to get away now and to hide from him once he got his new knives until he forgot.'

There was a stunned silence in the Varia resting room, and it was only broken by the sound of money papers rustling.


	5. Question 5

Vinny sighed. She was lonely. All of the Varia officers were at a party except one, and she didn't want to risk talking to Xanxus. So she had ended up wandering through the mansion, making sure she avoided passing any room where there might be alcohol stored (and that were a lot of rooms). Eventually she ended up sitting in the kitchen, nibbling on a cookie with the cookie jar in front of her. She glanced to the plate next to her, but she didn't pay attention to it. That was, until she heard someone enter the kitchen. She looked up to see Xanxus glaring at her. She then realized the plate with food was probably his, and moved a seat away from it.

He was still glaring, but he sat down and started eating. Vinny kept on nibbling on her cookie, but she did it silently as to not irritate Xanxus. Actually she wanted to run out of the kitchen at full speed, but that would give the impression she had done something to his food, and she was tired enough of being shot at every time she came near alcohol, so she didn't want the same thing to happen every time she was around food. And for that same reason she was still eating cookies. If she just sat there he might think she was aiming for his food. But everyone would be suspicious of her at the speed she was eating. Her speed was almost one nibble every minute.

'Voooi, boss where are you!?' For the first time in all of humanity, someone was actually relieved at hearing the shark commander's voice. Xanxus just groaned. When Squalo appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, the first thing he had to do was dodge a shot from one of his boss' X-guns. But the shock from having a gun fired from so close made the plate with food fall of the table. Vinny barely managed to catch it.

She flinched when she saw the glare she got from Xanxus. She quickly put the plate on the table and took a big step back wards, holding up her arms as if to show she didn't mean to make him angry. She blinked. For a second she thought she saw a small smile on Xanxus' lips, but it must've been her imagination. 'Shishishi, where's the brat?' Vinny got goose bumps as she heard the voice. She jumped out of the window as soon as Bel entered the kitchen. 'What the-?! Stop using me as a fall cushion!' Levi could be heard yelling from outside.

Bel smiled his usual smile and also jumped out of the window. 'Not you too Bel!' Squalo was confused. He actually thought he had seen his boss smirk, but that was impossible.

* * *

Bel was grinning like mad. 'Where's Levi?' He asked Mammon. 'He just left the room, why?' 'Perfect.' Vinny was a bit worried about how happy Bel seemed, and her worries were correct. In a few seconds Bel pushed her out of a window. 'What was that for?' Mammon asked. 'I want to test if Levi always ends up being Vinny's fall cushion.' When they heard a loud and familiar 'oomph!' coming from outside they knew the answer.

'What are you doing there Levi?' Mammon asked, floating just outside the window. 'I was looking for one of my parabolas that fell when Vinny fell on me!' 'Well, that answers you theory, Bel.' Mammon stated. 'Bel, it was your fault!?' 'Shishishi, it seems it is time for the prince to take his leave. Finding out how it happens will have to wait for later.' Bel said as he started running away. 'Beeel!' Levi yelled while running after him, meanwhile charging his parabolas. Vinny shivered as she wondered why she had the feeling bad things were going to happen to her.

* * *

** Okay, another one done, but this one was pretty short. And in reaction to a comment, I only recently found out that Mammon was actually a boy, and I don't want to try and rewrite the whole story for that. So I'll keep Mammon as a girl here, but if he makes an appearance in other stories I'll make sure to get the gender right!**


End file.
